Her Order to Kill
by my-chemical-romanoff
Summary: Asgard's most covert assassin is given a new task: murder Prince Loki. Blackfrost, PWP, Dub-con/Non-con, one-shot.


**A/N: A request from twelvesonic on tumblr! Asgardian Assassin! Nat AU!  
**

 _"It is an order from the King."_

Her mentor's word is what keeps Natasha on her toes as she stalks the palace's outermost wall. A command from the All-Father isn't one the Widow will disobey, regardless of how trying the task.

 _"Kill his youngest, Prince Loki."_

The order alone is one Natasha vows to follow through with, but the additional sum of riches accompanying the heir's head is a welcome bonus. She asks her mentor no further questions and studies the palace layout she was given alongside her orders.

 _"Strike at nightfall. You will find him reading by the gardens."_

As the sun dips below the horizon, Natasha adjusts her hood while her eyes observe the guards along the West wall. Her research tells her that the young prince is near. Natasha carefully scales up a rocky face and draws back her sleeve. She ensures that the bullets encircled around her wrists are fully loaded before she points her arm in a guard's direction. His face is his only vulnerable spot, unshielded by his heavy golden helmet. She grabs a pebble and throws it towards the castle. The three on duty direct their attention towards the gentle pattering as stone hits stone. Natasha uses this moment to fire her first dart laced with a subtle dose of poison stolen from the apothecary. The bullet's needle stings her first target in the cheek. Before his partners can react, she hits one in the chin and the other in an eye. The three men stagger and shout as they withdraw the Widow's weapon, but the poison acts faster, and sends them to the ground. Natasha charges forward, unafraid of anymore guards arriving. They already took their medicine.

She stops at a thick marble column that guards a bed of red and yellow roses. Pale golden rays warm the plants against the cold as a fire crackles nearby. Natasha carefully peeks past the column and into the castle where a raven-haired young man sits in an open space to read his book. He looks older in person, and thinner, too. Natasha glances in the opposite direction and prepares to make her move into the royal palace. She crouches and steals one last look at her prey, still engrossed in his thick tome. The assassin hurries to the next column, them to the next, agile as a cat on the hunt. She readies herself to enter the palace and sneak up on the prince from behind, but her feet suddenly refuse to budge. Natasha looks down, afraid she's been caught in a mud patch, but her boots are perfectly clean. She scowls and attempts to bend forward, but her upper body refuses to budge. Not even her fingers will listen.

"What have we here?" a delicate voice croons.

Natasha can't respond, nor can she move her neck.

"A mouse in my garden?" There's a chuckle, followed by the clicking of a tongue.

A growl escapes the assassin's throat as footsteps draw closer.

"Tell me." Loki presents himself before her and peels back her hood, exposing her brilliant red curls. "Did the All-Father send you to kill me?" He snaps his fingers and Natasha can freely move her limbs.

"He told you?" She casually reaches for the dagger against her thigh, but it's gone. Staring at her wrist, she discovers that her bullet bracelet has disappeared with it.

"The King kept your little secret this long," Loki smirks. "Shall we see how your people react to the gentle maiden Natalia's true identity?"

She audibly huffs and shoots the prince a glare.

"They will bludgeon you when they learn you murdered their rulers," he taunts.

"I was only sent to kill _you,_ " she spits.

He gives her an innocent look. "Then why have my parents and brother been murdered?"

Natasha furrows her brows. "They're dead? And you were left alive…"

Loki snakes an arm around her waist and forces Natasha to walk alongside him. "I will make this simple for you, Lady Romanov," he wagers.

She's led into an open room that smells of old books.

"Become my queen and carry out my demands."

Natasha snorts.

"Or I charge you for the murder of the Odinson family."

She shakes her head. "They can't be dead. Word would have spread-the guards-"

"Illusions. Every one of them," Loki assures. He flicks his wrist and one of the King's men materializes from a cloud of green smoke.

Natasha believes his trickery to be real, but the murder of his parents is a lie she can't swallow. "That doesn't explain the King and Queen."

"I murdered them days ago," Loki casually admits.

Natasha's stare hardens. "Yet no one has noticed…"

A new cloud of fog forms and from it emerge three figures. The first is Thor, grinning ear to ear as Natasha has always seen him do, the next is Frigga, and lastly, the All-Father holding up a sheet of parchment for Natasha to see.

She instantly recognizes the paper in his wrinkled hand. The flawless calligraphy, the spacing of every word, the boldness of Odin's signature at the very bottom… "Your death sentence," she murmurs. "But why sentence yourself to death? Why not kill yourself with them?"

Loki chuckles and flashes her a wide grin. "Then I wouldn't have you."

She's far from flattered. "Why me?"

"Why would I not desire the realm's most cunning little vixen?" He reaches out to stroke her cheek, but Natasha steps back.

"How did you know?"

"You are rather infamous here, Natalia," Loki informs the assassin. "'The Shadow,' 'The King's Right Hand…' Your identity is a mystery. I myself can hardly leave these walls without having Heimdall stop me."

"Jealousy, then?"

He reaches out to her neck. "Much more, much more…" Loki hums, a finger twirling a delicate red curl. "Odin sent you to murder the last of the Jotuns."

"I wasn't alone in that," Natasha admits.

"But you led the attack," he corrects, a fiery glint in his emerald eyes. "I only recently learned of my heritage." His soothing voice drops to a threatening growl. "I am no son of Odin," he reveals, his hand resting against the assassin's neck before slowly clenching her windpipe. "I am Loki, son of Laufey. The very Jotun he ordered you to slay!"

Natasha's body refuses to budge as the air escapes her lungs.

"I've always envied the cold-blooded killer, too good to ever let their identity be known," Loki scowls, choking the woman until she's gagging. "And now I have you to myself. You will atone for murdering my father!" he shouts, roughly shoving her aside and letting her body stumble to the ground.

Natasha rolls onto her side and takes long, deep breaths.

"You will obey **my** commands!" he hisses. "And kill every last man, woman, and child in this city, and all the realms to follow!" he snarls, looming over her hunched form.

She coughs before glaring up at the crazed prince. "I'll have no part in your revenge."

He drops to his knees and pushes Natasha onto her back. "Then you take responsibility for my family's murder?" He grabs her thin wrists as he hovers over her scrambling body. "Are you prepared to face a slow death at the hands of your friends and neighbors?"

Natasha attempts to knee him in the gut, but his magic compels her body to stop struggling.

"Do you really wish for me to throw you to the wolves?"

She wrinkles her nose. "I'd rather die than marry you."

Loki licks his lips and chuckles. "A true shame… Luckily, _I_ am the one making the rules!" He presses his weight against her body and brings his lips close to her ear. " _You_ are **mine**!" he devilishly grins.

His breath sends a chill up her spine. "Fuck you!"

Loki smirks and rolls his hips against hers. "Is that a request?"

Natasha clenches her jaw as a sudden chill passes her body. She's naked, and he's enjoying every second of making her his toy.

"They'll all find out," she warns. "Your illusions can't fool them forever…"

"I am aware." His lips press against her neck, then move to her collarbone. "I will have Odin declare me as his rightful heir." He lets his lips graze her taut nipple. "Thor will run away…" His tongue flicks the nub, evoking a hiss from the redhead. "We will later hear news that he has died… Grief-stricken, the All-Father will lose his will to live, and my heartbroken mother will follow."

"That's an awful plan," Natasha assures him, clenching her fists as his lips travel down her middle. "And if I reveal this scheme?"

Loki chuckles and shakes his head. "As if they'd believe you!"

"Natasha Romanov is quite a charmer apart from her secret life," she warns.

"Squeal, and I will divulge who you are…" His cool breath lingers in between her spread legs.

"I'd rather have that…"

"And I refuse to let things go your way." The pad of his thumb lightly traces her clit.

She gasps and tightly shuts her eyes.

"You are mine forever, my crafty little minx," Loki states, continuing to draw circles against her sensitive nub. "Obeying my every whim… Killing every man who wrongs me…" Slowly, he forces a finger into her tight, hot core.

"Fuck you," she breathes, her back subconsciously arching as he strokes her.

"Imagine the wealth. The power… Anything you desire will be yours…" He adds a second finger and admires her face as it contorts with pleasure.

"M-My mentor will find me," she stammers.

"I will welcome him as a royal guard," Loki vows. "He will hear all about how I fell head over heels in love with you, and he will be paid handsomely."

"He'll know something's wrong… H-he'll kn-" Loki's fingers curl and she hisses a stream of curses.

"If you tell him, I will force you to kill him where he stands."

Natasha clenches her teeth as her body slowly betrays her.

"You are mine now, Natalia." His fingers rub her moist cunt at a faster pace. "Say it. Say who you belong to…"

She grunts, refusing to say _anything_ to him.

"Natalia." He removes his fingers and the woman utters the softest moan. "Who do you belong to?" He removes his own garments, but Natasha doesn't look at him. "Natalia…" Loki rubs his tip against her center. "Say it…"

Her body instinctively bucks against his tip.

"Natalia…"

"N-…" She feels him stretch her and her back arches in response.

"Who is your King?"

Natasha has no intentions of answering, but his hips slap against hers and her willpower is out the window. "L-" He forces his cock deeper. "Lo…"

The prince's length leaves her body.

Natasha whimpers and shoots him a glare. "Loki…" she murmurs.

He eyes her with interest. "What was that?" He guides his length towards her center and slams into her.

" _Loki!_ " she shouts. His thrusts quicken as his hips pick up a steady pace. "Fuck you!" she moans wrapping her arms around his chest. "F-fuck!" she gasps, clawing at his skin.

"I am glad we have reached an agreement," the prince smirks. "Now tell me again… Who do you belong to?"

Natasha wrinkles her nose and clenches around his cock. "Don't push it!"


End file.
